The present invention relates generally to the field of lamp assemblies, and in particular to a lamp which can be attached to similar lamps in a variety of orientations or shapes for producing a sculpture.
Decorative lighting has always been an active and popular area of technology. From “Lava Lights” of the 60s which are even now in the 21st century, enjoying a comeback, to the use of Christmas tree lights as permanent decorations in college dorms, lighting is often used to improve ones surroundings.
A variety of modular lamps are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,771 discloses a modular lamp unit for a lamp assembly. The lamp units may be placed in a planar or three-dimensional arrangement for decorative effect. Each lamp unit comprises an outer frame with four corners, a middle frame, and an inner frame enclosing a lamp. The outer frame has conductive blocks at each corner which form electrodes. The inner frame is pivotally connected to the middle frame, and the middle frame is pivotally connected to the outerframe. Adjacent lamp units are connected via connection units at the corners of the units. The connection unit can be a straight connection plate, an angle connection plate, or a hexagonal connection plate. However, attachment of one unit to another cannot be offset since attachment always occurs at the corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,716 discloses a modular LED assembly comprising at least two substantially identical LED modules. Each module has a non-conductive base with a straight edge and a pair of faces, an LED, and two conductive traces on the base connected to the LED. The modules are juxtaposed at the edges with the lines aligned with each other. The bases are coupled via a clip body. The alignment of the modules cannot be offset.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,461 discloses an LED array formed from a plurality of modular units that are snapped together via male and female type connectors on respective reflector units that have at least one reflector. The positioning of the connectors on each of the four sides of a reflector unit allows a wide variety of configurations for the completed array. The array may be rectangular for example. However, the positioning of the units are shown as side by side rather than offset.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,393 to Brandes et al. discloses a light fixture which uses a printed circuit board and is adapted to be modularly connected to other similar light fixtures. The light fixture has a housing with electrical endcaps on first and second ends. The printed circuit board is disposed inside the housing and is electrically connected to at least one of the electrical endcaps. The modules are rotatable relative to their respective mounting surface. However, the modules are not pivotally connected.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,379 and 4,253,135 disclose other modular light fixtures.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,311 teaches a connection system for mechanically and electrically joining a plurality of illuminated modules into a decorative lighting display. The connection system includes a plurality of rigid connectors with hollow tubular bodies. The connectors may be in the form of four-way or six-way connector, with arms extending along different axes, or simply a two-way connector for joining together two adjacent modules. A two-way connector is also disclosed for joining adjacent ends of modules in a right angled relationship. However, modules remain in geometrical arrangements.
Thus, a need remains for a modular light fixture and a means for pivotally connecting such fixtures in an offset relationship so that various patterns and shapes can be formed. A need also remains for new innovations in this field.